The present invention relates to fluid filled units and more particularly to a novel and improved machine for converting a web of preformed pouches to dunnage units and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Machines for forming and filling dunnage units from sheets of plastic are known. Machines which produce dunnage units by inflating preformed pouches in a preformed web are also known. For many applications, machines which utilize preformed webs are used.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.